The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoy Disgraces
by Midnight-Marauder-Girl
Summary: Join Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy through their school years at Hogwarts. Rose and Albus learn more than they though possible about Scorpius Malfoy, son of the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. For example he has a little sister. R&R!
1. Train Ride

**DISCLAIMER : I'm just a 13 year old girl. So I totally do not own anything from Harry Potter. **

Chapter 1 - Wrong Crowd -

Rose Weasley hugged her parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley in the middle of platform 9 3/4.

"Come over here, Rose" Ron said leading her to a corner.

"What is it dad? Are you going to start crying because the fact of going to Hogwarts?" Rose asked jokingly.

"No," Ron laughed. "Listen, I don't want you to talk to Draco Malfoy's kid and get mixed in the wrong crowd. He looks like the perfect type to ruin your year at Hogwarts. And Hermione agrees one hundred precent with me. Basically the whole family hates the Malfoys. Harry for some reason gets mad but doesn't hate him."

"Dad, you've told me a thousand times! I won't talk to basically any Slytherin people." Rose said.

"I know, I know" Ron responded.

Rose and Ron returned to Hermione.

"Go quickly to the train!" Hermione said, only five minutes were left.

"Goodbye, mum and dad! I'll send you an owl whenever I can" Rose said running towards the Hogwart Express.

-´¯`·..-` · »

"Um hello can I sit in here?" a blonde boy with cold, gray eyes. He stared around the compartment. It had one red head girl and two boys with black hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Sure" the girl answered while reading a copy of the Quibbler.

"You're a Weasley aren't you? And you two are one Potters" the boy asked. He had hair so blonde it was white with icey blue eyes. "Anyway, yes you may, I'm rather lonely."

"You're Draco Malfoy's son!" Rose realized shockingly.

"Ugh, look if you're going to leave because he WAS a death eater, I'm okay with that. I just want you to hear me out. I may look like him" Scorpius said adding digust on him. He continued, "but that doesn't mean I AM him." His eyes were looking as though this was a normal routine.

"We'll stay" Rose said.

"Rose didn't your dad tell you that you can't hang out with him?" James asked.

"He seems nice" Rose said smiling.

"Still what happens if-" Albus said, finally breaking away from his 'Please Not Slytherin' chant.

"Well let's get to know him first" Rose suggested.

"Fine" James and Albus agreed.

Scorpius returned to his book, hiding from Rose, Albus, and James.

James and Albus were talking about broom-sticks and chocolate frog cards, leaving Rose and Scorpius by themselves.

"So what are you reading?" Rose asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It's a muggle book, something you probably don't know" Scorpius said, still looking at the book.

Rose's eyes dimmed down up. She never read muggle books.

"I haven't read any muggle books. I wish I could though" Rose said frowning.

"You don't?" Scorpius asked looking up at her for the first time since she entered the train compartment. Her hair was flaming red and she had chocolate brown eyes. A small forwn was on her face.

"So what are you reading?" she repeated.

"Oh yeah I'm reading this series called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's a good for some light reading" he said showing her the cover.

"Looks interesting. I guess I'll ask my mum to buy it for me" Rose said making herself a mental note. Scorpius returned to his book, until five minutes later he put the book down.

"We're supposed to hate each other you know" Scorpius said tapping his feet.

"Ugh, I know. My dad lectured me on not talking to you no matter what you I do" Rose said thinking back to the station and what her father said to her. "You seem not bit bad. You're really nice and seem smart."

"The last sentence you said about me being really nice, doesn't exactly make my father happy" Scorpius said.

"How come? You really seems like it" Rose asked puzzled.

"Well, Malfoys are supposed to be mean and arrogant and in Slytherin. It's basically a tradition. If you aren't, you're basically hated. My father asked me what day, 'What house will you be in, son?', I replied and said 'I think I'm a Ravenclaw'. He basically got furious." Scorpius told Rose. "My father told me I should be in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys belong in Slytherin. So basically I'm going to be out of the family I guess you'd say if I happen to be anything else but a Slytherin. My father tells me that all of this nonsense with me being a Ravenclaw is stupid."

"How could you're father do that? I mean Ravenclaw, you would be in the house that has wit beyond measure!" Rose comforted Scorpius.

"Well than I wouldn't be a 'True Malfoy' or something like that" Scopius said with angst.

"Don't put yourself down!" Rose said.

"I'm going to be 'out' of the Malfoy family, let's face it!" Scorpius moped.

"You're too good for them" Rose calmed Scorpius.

"Really?"

"You are. I'm one hundred precent sure you are."

"Hmm I think I'm sending your dad an owl" James snickered.

"Oh shut up and stop eating all of my chocolate frogs" Rose replied throwing an empty box that had previously contained the candy.

"Jeez, is the Malfoy kid brushing off on you?" James laughed even harder than threatening to send an owl to Rose's father.

"I'm getting into my robes" Scorpius and Rose announced at the same time.

"Are you twins or something?" James asked.

"No" they both replied at once.

"Well that was weird" Albus said.

-´¯`·...'` · »

The rest of the trip Scorpius and Rose talked about their favorite books.

"I like Hogwarts : A History. It's so interesting. I could read it all the time" Scorpius said. "For muggle books I enjoyed The Wizard of Oz and other classics." He opened a large bag containing some muggle books and a ton of wizard books Rose had seen her mother reading.

"My mum LOVES Hogwarts : A History. You could be friends with her if you told her that. Or even any of the books you have with you, except the muggle ones" Rose said.

Finally the train went to a complete stop.

**Hope you like this story. It popped in to my head randomly one day. Future chapters will be more interesting. Like Scorpius had a sister! Both are named after constellations since Draco wants to inflict pain on his children by naming his children weird names, that can easily make them have no friends. **


	2. Secrets of the Malfoys

Chapter 2 - Great Hall -

**They don't understand you ~ Katy Perry, ET**

Rose and Scorpius found themselves being stared at as they stood in line, waiting to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Headmaster McGonagall called.

"His father was a death eater!"

"Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Bet you ten galleons he's gonna be in Slytherin" many people whispered.

McGonagall put the hat over Scopius's head. It took less than five seconds for the hat to choose.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted loudly so everyone could hear.

"What?" everyone gasped.

Scorpius hugged Rose and told her he felt better about being a Ravenclaw after the train ride.

"Weasley, Rose!" was called finally.

The hat stayed on her head for a couple minutes.

"Hmm a Weasley. You seem like a Ravenclaw. Very smart and bright. Seems like a perfect house for you. You are very brave and daring too. Just like your mother. I say GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said, bellowing Gryffindor for everyone to hear.

The sorting soon finished. Rose ran, over-joyed, to Albus who was also in Gryffindor. James sat across with his friends.

"Can I sit next to you?" Scorpius asked tapping Rose's shoulder.

She turned around and said, "Of course you can Scorpius! We're I guess you can say friends now."

"So Weasley and Malfoy, how do you think Uncle Ron will react with you all as friends" James laughed.

"I'm fine with it. My parents may think that Scorpius is Draco but he isn't! Tell him that if you're writing to him." Rose fearlessly said.

"Wow are you serious? Hmm I guess you are a Gryffindor. Bet you ten galleons that you get a howler or an angery letter" James said pulling ten shining galleons from his back pocket.

"Sure" Rose said as they shaked on it. "I'm going to write a letter to my parents. Would you like to join me Scorpius?"

"Sure I would" Scorpius said.

"I'm heading to the Gryffindor common room. James! Can we bring people from other houses to the common room?" Rose asked.

"Yeah you can" James replied while he was still laughing with his friends.

-´¯`·...'` · »

Some prefect came and gave Rose the password for the portrait.

"Here's my quill and parchment" Rose said searching her pockets.

Scorpius sat down into a soft comfy seat. Closing his eyes.

"What should I write? I only have this -

Dear Mum and Dad,

I made a new friend.

Okay so I'm in Gryffindor! So is Albus. We're really excited for this upcoming year at Hogwarts. I'm heading to the library soon. It sounds interesting.

Not that much to write about,

Rose Weasley" Rose said not even looking at the paper.

"It's fine I guess" Scorpius said yawning.

"Are you really tired Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"Just a little" he replied. "Oh gosh I have to write my letter. I'm making two. One for my parents and one for my sister-"

"You have a sister?" Rose cut in.

"Yes. Sagittarius Malfoy. Known as the Malfoy disgrace" Scorpius said.

"What is she like?" Rose asked. She figured that Sagittarius wasn't bad at all if she was a let down to the Malfoys.

"She can change her appearence at will. It upsets father that she doesn't like a Malfoy. Plus she loves having red hair, my father hates that. Oh yeah, she runs away all the time. That's how I got to know about muggle books. She'd runaway to the library every single day" Scorpius told Rose. "Father enchanted this trunk and she lives in it. It is as big as the Malfoy manor. He also refuses to put pictures of her around the house. She hates Slytherin house, that made dad erupt. Tari, as she wants us to call her, wants to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"She sounds different" Rose said. Scorpius dug through his pockets and found a piece of paper.

"Here she is standing next to me. I'm ten and she was nine there" Scorpius said. Rose stared at the girl. At first she had curly, shoulder length brunette hair. Her eyes were like jewels, shining bright green. She was truly beautiful. Suddenly her face was a golden tan with dirty blonde hair that fell waist length in waves. Her eyes were a sea blue color. A couple seconds later her eyes were purple and she had a short red bob. Tari's face was covered with freckles.

"Oh she's your sister?" Rose asked. "Has she ever tried looking like a Malfoy to make your father happy."

"Only when grandmom Narcissa comes over. She looks like my twin when she tries looking like a Malfoy. Well not exactly she looks like one. Her eyes are always an impossible color. Like once she had an orange eye and her other was like a snake's eye." Scorpius explained. "I miss her. She'll be starting at Hogwarts next year."

"Anyway can you tell her I'd love to meet her one day" Rose said feeling a little sorry that Tari was hated in the Malfoy Manor.

"Sure. She doesn't have too many friends. In a way she does. She always talks to this muggle girl named Arianna when she goes to the library" Scorpius said smiling at the fact this would make Tari happy.


	3. History Repeats Itself

Chapter 3 - The Threat

**Disclaimer - This a a FAN-fiction site, so I'm totally NOT JK Rowling. And plus I'm not cool enough :(**

It was soon Halloween. Everywhere the school was decorated for the holiday.

"Bet you five galleons my grade was better than yours Rose" Scorpius said, filling up his plate.

"Haha as if" Rose replied in between bits. "But sure. I'm positive I'm gonna have five more galleons in my pocket! Heck I say twenty!"

"Confitdent much, Weasley?" Scorpius said stunned.

"Yes, I am" Rose smiled. Ever since she found out Scorpius was almost tied to her top of the class grades, they had been making bets on grades.

"Okay, I accept" Scorpius said reaching his arm out across the table to shake. Suddenly a loud scream sounded.

"Seriously? No one has gotten used to the ghosts yet?" Rose said annoyed. "Or something is going on. Let's go Al and Scorp." She pulled both of the boys by the back of their robes.

-´¯`·...'` · »

"Rose are you serious?" Scorpius asked.

"Ugh I'm I the only one who's gonna be a Gryffindor?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I'm a Ravenclaw!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"We need some 'wit behind measure' teamed up with bravery" Rose shot back smiling.

"Well I it sounded like it was on one of the upper levels of the castle. Plus it was totally a girl. I think we should light up our wands. _Lumos_" Scorpius said. His wand was lit up at the point. Albus and Rose did the same spell.

They went up one of the stairways.

"We should split up" Albus suggested. "Cover up more ground."

"I don't know if we should..." Rose said turning around to see Albus not walking.

"I think we should" Albus said firmly.

"Are you an idiot?" Rose yelled. "If something IS out there you might as well be killed."

"I have to side with Rose on this one" Scorpius said.

"Fine. Let's go" Albus sadly said.

After half an hour of searching, Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks staring at a wall.

"Guys, look at this" Scorpius stuttered, shaking hard. Rose turned and her jaw dropped. Albus dropped his wand. The wall had writing on it.

_'History repeats itself. A new heir will rise soon. The chamber will be recreated. More monsters, more death in the name of the Dark Lord. He will rise' _the wall was covered in these words.

"We have a problem" Albus said with no emotion.

"This is a joke right?" Scorpius asked. "Haha yeah of course!"

"I am not sure" Rose said dumbfounded. "Who would do this. I mean no one believes in Lord Voldemort anymore. He's dead and gone."

"It's the next generation, Rose. There has to be someone who is a closet Death Eater. He or she wants revenge from your parents." Scorpius said still no emotion, pointing at Rose and Albus. "He wants you DEAD. Which is rather stupid. This person wants you and your parents dead."

"Oh great, I'm gonna LOVE this year" Rose and Albus said at the same time.

_**Okay that just sounded pretty lame! A new heir? What the Fred Weasley? Incase you're wondering, they basically turn into the golden trio of their time. It gets better. For example some spoilers I quess. A day at the Malfoy Manor, Tari Malfoy and the magical trunk, the heir, Quidditch at Rose's house, oh yeah and Draco and Ron's opinions on Scorpius. **_


	4. Tari Malfoy

Chapter 4 - Tari Malfoy -

After the creepy Halloween writing on the wall, everyone was scared out of their wits. In fact, every student whispered. The only joy for Rose and Scorpius was when Tari Malfoy finally replied to their letter, arriving November 12th.

"Finally! It's Zeus, Tari's pet owl" Scorpius exclaimed when a gray owl landed on his shoulder hooting loudly. He grabbed the letter from Zeus' leg.

"Read it!" Rose said, excited to see what kind of person Tari was other than what Scorpius had said.

_'Dear Scorpius and I quess I could say Rose, _

_ I would've replied earlier but I was out in the muggle world for a little fresh air. Father basically treated me like a house-elf when I came back. Which that wasn't exactly very fun. I mocked him by turning my hair his favorite color, red. I think we both now how he reacts to red hair. _

_ Anyway, I've been in the attic! It was very umm... glum and sad. Yet it was very interesting. There was even somehow muggle money. Yes muggle money in a Malfoy's house. There were some spell books and a broom stick. I've been plaiyng around with some of the stuff. Very entertaining, we should try exploring sometime soon. _

_ I know your birthday is coming on the 17th. Happy birthday! I enclosed a little package with a little something inside. Also, I expect you to send me a birthday present. Just because your at Hogwarts doesn't mean not being able to buy stuff. _

_ To Rose : _

_ Hello I've never met you but you seem rather nice. Your hair is red? I love that color. One of my favorite colors to change my hair. Well I like blonde but not Malfoy blonde. Makes me sick, no offense Scorp! Anyway you should read some muggle books. I enclosed some in Scorp's package. Some of my personal favorites. One is a bout this mutant girl who has wings. Interesting is what I call it. I hope to meet you sometime soon. Maybe at Christmas we can meet up! Plus I've heard a lot about Albus, it'd be funny. I barely have friends. _

_ At the Malfoy Manor it seems so boring and gloomy but I know hwo and where the excitement is. Plus you should see my father get mad. Very entertaining. _

_To both of you : _

_Have a good time at Hogwarts, _

_Tari Artemis Malfoy' _Scorpius read from the letter.

"So that is Tari Malfoy" Rose said after a long silence.

"Yeah" Scorpius said.

"I want to meet her. She doesn't seem like a Malfoy disgrace, just different. Plus she can change her hair and stuff. I mean my cousin Teddy can do that but he rarely does" Rose said reading over the letter. "Plus where's the package?"

A second owl swooped down. This one had a huge package and was tawny mixed with red.


	5. Christmas

Chapter 5 - Christmas -

Soon, the holidays came. Albus, James, and Rose were all going to spend one day at the Malfoy Manor. Tari warned something bad was going to happen soon. Rose was a little scared when she wrote it down in a letter to them. Something had to be up. Either way the Potters and Rose were excited to meet the loopy Tari.

"Um, I have a huge question" Scorpius said the day before they had to leave for the Malfoy's.

"What is it Scor?" Albus asked his face stuffed with food.

"Will you ever stop eating?" Rose asked. "Aunt Ginny was right, you eat like my father!"

"Okay, well can Tari and I stay with you when you leave to go to your house" Scorpius begged.

"Sure Scor, but why?" Rose asked.

"Well I didn't want to feel alone over the holidays" Scorpius admitted.

"Well of course you can stay! I mean you're letting peole like 'us' into the Malfoy Manor. Home of the purest wizards in the world" James said. Rose and Albus jumped, they had forgetten he was even there.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) THE MALFOY MANOR -

The Potters ran towards the giant house. Rose stood for a couple seconds, staring at the place. It gave her a chill down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius questioned standing next to her.

"What? Um yeah I'm ready!" Rose said, sounding full of energy.

There she was, Tari Malfoy. Today she could've been a Weasley. In fact her and Rose could be sisters.

"Too matchy" Tari said sadly. She looked as though she was racking her brain for a long lost thought. Her hair was now matching with Scorpius. But her skin was very tan and her eyes were purple.

"This is Tari Malfoy" Scorpius said.

"Brother, you haven't even hugged me yet! We're the only brothers and sisters who can agree on something" Tari complained. Scorpius shrugged and hugged her.

"Oh let me show you my trunk!" Tari exclaimed. She opened the door handle and the Malfoy Manor was now visible to Scorpius and his friends.

Well Rose was right about the place being down right creepy. There wasn't dust or anything, it was just old.

Tari ran up the stairs followed by Albus, James, and Scorpius. Rose ran up stairs in last place.

"Ouch" Rose said, she totally ran into something or someone.

A tall man stood in fornt of her. He was the thirty something almost forty year old version of Scorpius. It could only be one person. Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my god. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I was just following Tari!" Rose said, she had her many not so good stories about him.

"It's okay, whatever" Draco sighed, walking away.

Rose finally found a room who's door was wide open, along with a trunk. This had to be Tari's room. Rose opened the lid of Tari's trunk she lived in. This had to be the famous trunk.

"Hello" Rose shouted inside. There was a loud echo afterwards.

"Come in!" Tari yelled. Rose put one of her feet in the trunk. Body part by body part, finally Rose fell. Yes, she fell into an enchanted trunk.

"James catch her" Tari comanded. It didn't matter, Rose hit the floor anyway.

Rose took a look around the place Tari claimed home. It wasn't creepy like the Malfoy Manor. It was rather quite whimisical. Books were stacked everywhere and copies of the Quibbler where on shelfs. There were even SpectreSpecs on top of a pile of books. Tari's hair was now bright green.

"This is my home" Tari announced. "Thank you all for coming, no one comes to see me besides Scorpius." She frowned at the thought of no one visiting her.

"Well, you'll be coming with us to our house tomorrow" Rose said smiling trying to make Tari excited.

"Really?" Tair looked curiously at Albus, James, and Rose.

"Yes, you might like it there. We have many cousins to keep you company." Albus assured her.

"Wow, when I leave Malfoy Manor I'm basically homeless. Like when I was eight and ran away for a record six months." Tari smiled. "I have a gift for all of you, from me for Christmas."

"You didn't have to" James said thankfully.

"Oh yes I do. You might hate my gifts but it's Christmas. I need to give you a gift" Tari smiled. Her smile was practically burned into her face. In her hand she had three packages, both wrapped in old Daily Phrophets sheets.

"Dinner in an hour! Freshen up everyone" a female voice said above.

"Our mother" Tari said. "Boys go up stairs and use the guest bathrooms."

"What color hair should I have?" Tari asked worried.

"Hmm I like you with the Malfoy looking blonde hair but calm down your tan a little" Rose said.

"Thank you" Tari said. Suddenly she looked perfect.

"Let's get YOU ready for dinner" Tari said.

**Lala I think I'm gonna add random author's notes. What is up with people DEBATING we're in a rescission. WE'VE BEEN IN A RESCISSION! **

**Still have to read this REALLY bad and horrible book for school. I hate it! Yet it won an award. For some reason books written in the 60's try too hard to sound witty in my opinion. Harry Potter is the only book I truly think can sound witty and awesome. **

**I'm trying the Orville pop up popcorn bowl thingys and they rock! Plus I figure it says you water, so yay for water conservation.**

**I wonder what it'd be like to have a twin and be able to do twin rants. For example. T1 = Twin 1. T2 = Twin 2. **

**T1 - So today mum, T2, and I went to Diagon Alley **

**T2 - Buying our school supplies. You wouldn't believe it **

**T1 - They released the new Firebolt it has **

**T2 - Super fast speed, light weight, enchantments **

**T1 - Perfect for a seeker **

**T2 - Maybe Harry Potter him self **

**END OF EXAMPLE. **

**That would be so fun. Draco what are you doing here? **

**Draco - Shut up! Why are you writing fan-fiction with the Weaslette girl and my son. HOW DARE YOU? Review stupid muggles and mudbloods that must have no taste what so ever! **


	6. Dinner

Chapter 6 - Dinner -

Tauri was basically obsessed with thanking Rose. THe dinner turned out to be fancy, so Tari let Rose wear one of her dresses. It was time to eat.

*******0*******0******0

"So, what houses are you all in" Scorpius' mother had asked.

"Gryffindor" the Potters answered followed by Rose.

"Oh" Scorpius' mother replied. "How are you in your studies." That line practically made James and Albus go into a laughing fit.

"Well Scorpius and I are the top students in the whole class. I'm about one or two points ahead" Rose answered.

There was an awkward silence filled by Tari cutting her steak.

"So, how about 'em Chudley Canons" Rose suggested, taking her father's favorite line to fill silence.

"Good, good" Scorpis replied.

"Pass the potatoes, father" Tari said. Draco unhappily passed the bowl to what was his daughter.

"Can any of you play Quidditch" Draco asked. Everyone looked at him, for awhile you wouldn't have known he was there.

"I play keeper" Rose said, grabbing a piece of bread.

"I play seeker" Albus said.

"Chaser" James replied.

"Well do you plan to join the Gryffindor team?" Draco asked. He was already done eating. Dinner was only out for about seven minutes.

"James is already on it. I want to try out, not sure about Rose but she's the best keeper I've seen" Albus said, putting his fork down.

"Scorpius is a excellant keeper" Draco happily replied.

Tari's eyes lit up in shock. "You're trying to prove Scorpius is better than Rose" she stated as if it were a clear fact.

"Shut up" Draco told her.

"Draco!" Astoria snapped.

"What?"

"We have quests and that is your daughter!"

"My daughter? She looks nothing like me!"

Tari made a face than she was pale and like a piece of paper with hair so blonde it was white. Her eyes turned a cold gray that cut through you. She sneered. Tair turned her self into the girl version of a Malfoy.

"Well look we've got the Potheads and a Weaslette" Tari sneered. "Good enough, father?"

"Stupid prat" Draco said under his breath.

"Malfoys! If I could I'd undo this whole thing!" Astoria muttered.

"Um so Chudley Canons" Rose suggested to get off the topic.

"Yep they are winning" Albus replied with a fake smile.

"Agreed" James laughed.

"Well father, I'm gonna be leaving this dump and the pratiness of your parenting tomorrow so yeah just let you know" Tari was full of arrogance and was smirking every five seconds. She wanted to rub in her father's face she could act like a Malfoy.

************0****************0****************0

"Father was rather rude during dinner tonight I'd say" Scorpius said flipping through one of Tari's old Quibbler. She threw a thick hard cover at his head.

"Merlin's beard, Tari!" Scorpius snapped. Tari was crying, tears streaming down her face.

"He hates me, Scorp" Tari cried.

"Maybe it's becuase you remind him of people" Scorpius suggested.

"Who?" Tari asked.

"Maybe the Weasleys, Potters, and there's this one girl father says you are a copy of wait Luna Lovegood with some of Tonks" Scorpius said.

"That's stupid Scorp. Especially from a Ravenclaw like you!" Tari screamed, a shower of books rained over Scorpius, he started bleeding.

Rose fell into the trunk again. "Calm down. It's alright" Rsoe told her calmly, hugging her.

"Father hates me!" Tari screamed. "I'm not a Malfoy. I-I-I want to be a Weasley!" Her hair turned to a fizzy state and was red. Just like Rose's. "What happened to Scorp?"

"I threw b-b-books at him!" Tari said tears still steadily flowing down her face. Scorpius went over to hug her sister. Soon the three of them were in a huge group huge staying calm and keeping the moment.

**************(*)*********************(*)*****************

"Let's ride brooms" Draco said when he realized the children were doing nothing.

"What?" James asked.

"My house, my rules get off your bums and fly."

The children decided to obey him since he probably knew tons of dark magic from being a Death Eater. Outside of the Malfoy Manor was much better, well the backyard. It was bright green, like Tari's hair in when they first went in the trunk.

"Brooms over there" Scorpius said, pointing to a fancy looking shack. Albus already had a broom and set off. He was riding the Nimbus 3000. It was the top of the line broom below the Firebolt 5.0.

Rose ran to the brooms happily. Draco Malfoy was like ice, very cold. Yet there were times he could melt and smile. She lift into the sky.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked curiously.

"Flying" Draco sneered. What was up with an adult sneering at a child? Draco didn't trust the Weasley character and the Potter boys at all.

"I'm not Ron Weasley!" Rose defended herself. What Draco saw were his childhood memories in this girl. The Weasleys and the Granger girl.

Everyone went off the ground and began to fly.


End file.
